You Step Forward I Step Back
by SoulKitten
Summary: A horrible incident that happened a year ago has Maka making a promise to her mother. That she would learn to dance. But coming across many teachers none has really given her the chance. But when she tries to find a teacher out of Death City things get a little interesting. The real question was if he was good enough and whether he would give her a chance?
1. Listen

You step Forward I step Back- Listen

_I wanted to thank people that have been supporting for me for so long!_

_your amazing reviews and such it means alot._

_I decided to dedicate this story to all my Soulkitten fans out there! And who knows maybe this might_

_end up being a sequel after I'm done with this story!_

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Listening. It wasn't a hard thing to do right? It was a simple as your mother asking you to do something that you just simply oblige to. For some people listening can be a hard thing to do. One must be cooperative with the other, its the same with dancing some may say. When one leads and the other must just simply follow after.

It's hard to listen when your confused. What do you do when you don't listen, you just simply give up and don't bother to try again? No. That's not what your supposed to do at all. Your supposed to follow the first persons lead, whether its dancing, or following instructions. The person who just doesn't understand how to listen at this moment was Maka.

Maka Albarn. She was everything you could see in a person. She was brave, kind, smart and beautiful. Her determination towards goals were amazing to some people. She was always a straight A student. ready and prepared, some may even think there was nothing she couldn't do, well because she was supposedly great at everything she does except:

Dancing was not one of those things.

Liz and Patty Thompson her two twin friends watch as she glides across the floor with her so called instructor. Her blonde wavy locks swaying back in forth in a peaceful motion as she tries her best to oblige with his commands. She would stumble on some occasions which would make her instructor a little irritated.

She would silently apologize when she would step on his foot, due to her being unfocused and her clumsiness. Liz had her knees pulled up towards her chest as she continued to bite her nails at the nerve wrecking scene in front of her. Patty her sister who was just a little bit younger than her, but was more developed only hummed a happy tune. Her head swaying one way to the other.

Liz knew how much dancing meant to Maka after the incident that happened about a year ago. Maka's mother had died in a plane crash. It was a devastating day for everyone. Especially Maka, she was finally going to reunite with her mother after so long only for her to have her life taken away from her due to an unexpected crash.

She was a mess after that. She would tell Liz about how her and her mother would dance together a lot when she was just a little girl. Maka always admitted to her mother that she was not good at listening and following directions when it came to dancing. Ever since that day she always promised herself for her mothers sake. She would learn to dance, for her no matter how long it took. She would learn.

Trainer after trainer and instructor after instructor. Maka would always try to get taught how to dance, but none of the people she has been taught by was good enough. Some would yell at her for making mistakes that she does not intend on making. Some would say she would never learn, crushing her spirits and telling her to find someone else.

This was their last hope. They have been to almost every single instructor in Death City and so far no one was able to teach Maka to dance. A faint scream cause Liz to jump up. She turned her attention towards Maka and the now yelling instructor.

"No. No. No!"

Maka flinched a bit, she yet again failed to learn to dance. The instructor was from Paris France. He told her before they started dancing that he would not tolerate any funny business. Maka didn't understand, they were just dancing a minute ago and everything was going fine until she accidentally stepped on his foot again.

She was truly sorry when she made the mistake of doing that the first time. She has a feeling this would be the end of her lessons, not that it surprised her or anything. She knows what's coming to her and she has to learn to face the truth. She wasn't good at dancing. There was no more words to describe how awful she was at it.

"I cannot work with something that doesn't want to be taught!" His words hit her like a bow and arrow. She didn't need to be told twice. She silently without another word nodded her head and gathered her things up. She thanked him for his help, walking away towards Liz and Patty with her head hung down in shame. She didn't want to meet their worried glances.

"Maka it's alright, there's always next time." Liz assured her blonde friend who only shook her head. Maka knew the truth, there wasn't going to be a next time for her. She couldn't meet up to any of her instructors expectations, so why Liz still had faith in her was nothing but silliness. Without another word Maka made her departure away from her friends without saying any goodbyes.

The only thing she could do now was to go home. There was nobody else left in the city that could teach her to dance. She can't help to think this is the end and that all was lost. Her promise to her mother was to learn to dance. She doesn't want to give that up, but what other choice did she have?

Every single person she has paid to help her, has given up on her so easily. They would say horrible things that would make her for sorry for herself. They would tell her to find someone else who is worth having their time waste. Was that it? Was she nothing but a waste of time to all the people she has turned to for help?

Maybe she shouldn't think of it in that way, not everyone she has turned to has pushed her away. Liz and Patty has been by her side ever since the death of her mother a year ago. She has to say if they weren't with her the whole time. She doesn't know what she would do. Liz has done everything she could to help Maka learn to dance.

She would ask some people around Death City if they knew anyone that was good enough to help her dance. Sometimes she would even pay for Maka's classes, even though Maka would always tell her she didn't have to, but knowing Liz being as persistent as she is she would never let Maka tell her different. She also can't forget about Patty, even though she's goofy most of the time. It never stops her from supporting her.

Finally arriving at her home, is what she likes to call it. She looks around in her bag for her keys. Maka has lived alone for about a year now. She still goes to school and is currently working on getting into collage. Ever since the death of her mother her father was very depressed about it and decided it would be best if she and he lived apart.

She never really understood what reasons he had for it, but he just got up and left. Finally getting the door unlocked Maka slowly limped her way inside, throwing her bag carelessly across the floor as she made her way into her bedroom. She wasn't going to complain she was happy with her tiny home, it had everything a person would need to survive.

A bed for sleeping, a kitchen for cooking and eating meals, a bathroom for getting clean. It was a roof over her head and that's all that mattered. She reminded herself as she sprawled herself out all over her queen sized bed. She let her thoughts sink in a moment as she sat back up for a brief moment to take off her shoes and toss them across her room.

"I guess a shower would be best." She muttered getting up from the bed. She ran a hand through her hair as wobbled towards her dresser in search for some sleep wear. Pulling out a random pair of work-out shorts and a plain T-shirt. She flung them over her shoulder as she made her way two he bathroom across the hall.

Setting her things on the back of the toilet seat she started to turn on the water. Thinking a bath might be better for her stress she pulled up the stopper on the bottom of the tub, watching it fill up. She then started to get herself undressed as she carefully stepped her way into the tub, letting the hotness and the steam consume her. She really didn't know what to do.

* * *

Liz was frustrated, no knowing what to do about Maka's problem. She's asked Patty for advice, but knowing the way that he sister rolls she wouldn't be the right person to want advice from. It's currently eight on the spot and she couldn't relax or sit down not knowing what Maka might be up to at this very moment.

Maka was like her second sister in a way, and being Liz she can't stand it when Maka would get all anti social and depressed on her. Liz knows about her pass and had been there for her ever since. So she had to figure out a way to help her out more than what she's doing now. Because right now what she doing isn't enough in her opinion.

A door is sounded in the next room over, this caused Liz to stop pacing and Patty to stop humming as they both fix their attention towards the doorway. Liz let out a small sigh when her boyfriend walked into the room, giving her a smile. Liz smiled back, but then immediately went back to pacing across the room thinking of more ways to help out Maka.

Her boyfriend raised a brow as he placed his hands in his pockets, his eyes watched her pace back and forth. He didn't understand what was going on at the moment, but Patty's laughter broke him out of his thoughts. He then turned his attention back towards Liz who was still hard at thinking. He then let out a cough gaining her attention.

"Liz. Is there something wrong that I should know about?" He asked her, a little hint of concern in his voice. Liz shook her head slowly as she planted a seat right next to her sister on the big L shaped couch. Running a hand through her brown caramel hair she only continued to think as she would tug on it a couple times out of frustration." I wouldn't worry about it Kidd. Nothing I can't handle." She sighed.

She knew that Kidd wouldn't buy anything she said considering they have been down this road already. Kidd and Liz have been together for about a while now and she couldn't think of being with anyone better. He was a gentlemen to all, but mostly to her. He was also very aware of Maka's situation and he's responsible for the funding of some of the lessons she has taken so far.

"I wish I could believe you. But I know you Liz, so tell me what happened." His voice was kind gentle and soothing and that was one of the main things Liz loved about Kidd. He cared for not only her and her sister Patty, but he also cared about Maka's well being."She got turned down again." There was nothing more to it, knowing that's all that really happened.

Kidd walked over towards Liz and nicely placed a hand on her shoulder before giving it a tight squeeze. Liz glanced up into her lovers golden eyes as he gave her a reassuring smile showing her that thing will get better."I know what your feeling. She'll be fine." He told her, tightening his grip before pulling away. She wasn't going to deny that he was wrong. He was right, Maka was a strong person and she would be alright. But even people with such confidence needs help sometimes.

"I know Kidd. Thanks." She said through her breath, Kidd gave her another smile before bending down and capturing her lips with his. They stayed like that for a brief moment before pulling away."I love you Liz. I'm sure you know what your doing." He smiled as he caressed her cheek with such care. She gave him a nod as she held his hand in hers. He gave her a small smirk as he kissed her forehead and made his way towards their bedroom.

Hearing the door shut down the hall, Liz knew that Kidd wouldn't be seen till tomorrow morning."Sis. What do we do now?"Patty suddenly asked her sister. Liz cocked a brow, as she gave out a small sigh."We should get to bed as well Patty. We still have school." Liz told her, Patty looked art her sister, before having a big grin appear on her face as she nodded her head happily."Alright. You might be right big sis!" She cheered, and hopped off towards her room.

Liz was left alone to think once more. Tomorrow was another day. What would she do to help Maka? She's been sitting around thinking for a while now and still hasn't managed to come up with anything at all. Maybe if she's lucky enough the situation would work itself out, no that, that's ever happened to them before, and they have been trying for years. The best thing to do now was to sleep on it, she thought as she carried herself to bed.

* * *

The next morning wasn't really anything special for Maka at all. It was the same as every morning she's had for the pass year. She would wake up, brush her teeth and wash her face and hands along with grabbing something for breakfast. The mornings were never the same anymore, but being her she's learned how to manage.

The time had read, seven forty five. She still has time to get to school, eating the rest of her cereal and washing her bowl out she grabbed her keys of the counter and she was off to school. She knows when she arrives at school that Liz would ask her question on how she was yesterday. She always did that because she was worried about her.

But, Maka doesn't really understand what there was to worry about. She's very capable of taking care of herself every other time. The heat was unbearable today. She couldn't think how one could even walk into this weather. Maka let out a small sigh, as she wiped the visible sweat from her forehead and continued on to school.

It wasn't long before she arrived there and with several minutes to spear she made it to her class. All eyes were on her, not because she was late. Maybe because she was the last one to walk into the class room. Her teacher, Ms. Marie who was a very sweet lady might she add gestured her to come all the way inside. She did what she was told and avoided the gazes at her as she made her way right to her seat.

Ms. Marie started up with the lesson and Maka could see Liz looking at her with concern in her eyes. She looked up and met with Liz's gaze as she mouthed the words.'Are you alright?' at that moment Maka quickly nodded her head, before looking back down and writing the notes they had to take down about the lesson that was being taught up front.

The bell rang and that was Maka's cue. She gathered up her stuff and immediately made her way out of the room leaving a very confused Liz and Patty behind. Liz couldn't help to think that Maka was angry at her for some reason. She hasn't really answered any of her texts that she sent her during class, so then what was up? Liz ushered her sister out of class so that they could catch up with Maka. Seeing her putting her things away from the previous class Liz called her to catch her attention.

"Hey Maka. Wait there a second." She said, as her and Patty jogged towards her. Liz could see the irritation in her face and tried to tone it down a bit, she knows that Maka might be a little annoyed with everything she has been doing for her. Liz only wants what's best for her. Maka shut her locker, with books in hand as stared at Liz blankly not saying a word.

"What's been going on with you today?" She asked her. Maka only let out a small sigh as she dividend her full attention towards the ground not caring to look up at Liz at all."I mean come on Maka. I know somethings up. You haven't answered any of my text I sent you." She told her, as she tried to find her jade eyes, but couldn't knowing her bangs were hiding them.

"Nothing's wrong Liz, I just don't feel like socializing today." Maka mutter under her breath. Liz placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up, but seeing her face the way it was Liz could feel something tear through her heart just like that. She hated it when she cried, because not only was it hurting her, but it was tearing Liz apart as well.

"Maka-Chan. Don't cry we will help you." Patty soothed, as she placed a hand on her back and started to rub up in down in a nice slow motion. Maka only continued to cry silently. She didn't know how else to handle it, but to let her emotions flow all by itself.

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore." She said through her sobbing. Liz shushed her as she began to pet her hair and Patty continued to rub her back this would be a good time to let it all out." Maybe. This time I should just give up on learning to dance." Liz's eyes widened and Patty could see the look on her sister face which stopped her from rubbing Maka's back.

Maka looked up only to see Liz looking down at her. She didn't look like she was angry, no angry wasn't the word for the way she looked at her like that she looked more disappointing than anything else."Maka. I won't let you give up that easily. I promise you we won't stop here." Liz muttered to herself, turning her gaze away from Maka.

"Liz..." Was all she could make come out of her mouth. Maka wiped away her remaining strands of tears as she continued to look at Liz with a sorry expression on her face."There's nothing else we can do. We had already tried everyone in the city." Maka sighed, as she swiped her bangs to the left side of her face. Liz gazed back in Maka's direction, shaking her head slowly.

"Maybe so. But that doesn't mean we can't find people out of Death City." She told her, Maka's eyes went wide at this. Liz was willing to do everything to help her learn to dance, just so she could fulfill her promise to her mother and with that said. Maka couldn't help to crack a small smile and nod her head in agreement, if Liz wasn't going to give up then neither was she.

"Thanks you Liz."

* * *

Soulkitten: Another growing story by me! Well just for a heads up I will be posting two new stories this one and one more because I'm going to challenge myself a bit.

Maka: What do you think kittens?

Soul: Should she continue?

Maka: Or throw this down a drain, and remember you want something updated. Let her know.

Soul: Review!


	2. Searching

You Step Forward I step Back- Searching

_In the last chapter of You Step Forward and I step back_

_Maka had finally decided to give up on the promise she had made to her mother_

_about her learning how to dance, but Liz won't stand a quitter. She promises Maka that she will_

_do everything to get her promise full filled. _

* * *

It was about two-thirty in the evening and Maka could say that she was sleepy, tired and most defiantly worn out. The temperature in the room was a fair setting, but in her mind she was hot and sweaty. It must just be the grogginess in her eyes. Liz had decided it would be an idea to start looking for a teacher out of Death City to teach Maka to dance.

The thing is, they have been looking online, searching through newspapers and phone-books for at least six hours straight. So far they couldn't find a single instructor that would be available, and if they did find someone. They wouldn't teach the kind of dance she was hoping to learn. Which was waltzing.

Liz let out a small, but very heavy sigh in defeat as she dropped the newspaper and flung herself back into the couch. He nice jean Capri pants rising up as she sank deeper into the chair her puppy dog love shirt also rose a little showing off her belly button. Along with her perfectly manicured toes that was propped up on the coffee table.

She couldn't really blame her, and she knew Liz was on to something. As desperate and eager she is to find a maid taking a small break right now wouldn't hurt anybody right? Besides they were only going to close their eyes for about a couple of minutes. Maka thought as she began to slowly close her eyes, but then immediately opened them when a loud thud crash was sounded in the room causing her and Liz both to jump.

She turned her gaze towards the noise only to find a sleeping Patty sprawled out all over the floor. Maka and Liz both stared at the unconscious sister before looking at each other and giving off a small laugh at her face expression. She looked cute when she slept like that Maka thought in her mind. That's until she started to snore.

"Well. Now that I'm fully awake. Mind as well keep searching." Liz stated as she picked up a random newspaper and started to super search it again, her eyes scanning it faster than a lady checking out food at a check out counter. A few more seconds of taking a break wouldn't hurt anyone right?

Her green gaze shifted all over the living room, she had to admit they sure did do a number on her place. The worst part would have to be them cleaning all of this up later. Newspapers were scattered everywhere, phone books were stacked up in really large piles and the laptop was still on the same site it was on two hours ago.

"Hey Maka. Come and check this out." Liz looked at her and waved her over. She didn't want to get up, but according to the way Liz sounded it seemed like this could be some good news for her. So getting up wouldn't be that horrible. She thought to herself as she made baby steps towards Liz because of the laziness she was feeling.

"What is it? Did you find someone that can help me dance?" Maka mumbled while she looked at the picture Liz was pointing at, but when she realized the person she was pointing at her mouth gaped towards the floor."Can I find them or what?" Liz smirked, carelessly tossing the newspaper on the floor while she laid back into the chair. Maka was still in shock at what she just saw.

Yes, Liz did find her a instructor and yes, he wasn't located in Death City at all. That was their plan right? To find her a teacher that was not in the city area, but out of all the teacher. No correction. Out of all the people in the world she had to pick Soul Evans. Maka knew almost everything about that guy it wasn't even funny. No, she wouldn't admit that she was a stalker or anything because she's not. It just so happens that she came across his family bio a couple of months ago.

And she has to admit, he really has some dance talents. He was amazing at it from what she hears. Not only that, but she also knows that he is really famous for his piano playing. What she would like to know is why Liz would think, someone as famous and not to forget busy as him. Take time out of his schedule just to teach her to dance?

"So what do you think Maka. Will he do?" Liz asked not even looking at her. Thinking that Maka was just to speechless and overwhelmed with happiness to speak back she took that opportunity to turn to her blonde friend who still remained in the same spot, but she looked like a statue that had been frozen with ice, considering how pale she looked."Maka?" Liz said again, this time getting up from her seat and giving her a slight poke on her side to wake her up.

After coming two from her little world, Maka only walked back towards he seat and plopped right down. Covering her face with her arm as she gave out a small sigh. Liz quirked a brow, very confused on what was going on. She didn't really understand and couldn't tell if her acting like this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What's wrong Maka. Are you not happy with my selection?" Liz asked, taking a seat right next to her. Maka only shook her head, before retracting her arm away from it and sitting up as straight. Liz only continued to watch her and wonder."No. You got it all wrong its just...do you know who that is?" She questioned her taking in a deep breath.

Liz gave her arm a nudge, cracking a small smile."Of course I do. He's the famous pianist slash dancer Soul Eater Evans. Why?" She smirked, placing her hands behind her head. Maka only shook her head again."You don't get it do you?" She sighed, knowing that sometimes Liz can be very clueless or either very helpless which ever came first.

"What is there to get? We found you someone to teach you to dance." She shrugged, not really understanding what the big idea was at all. She found Maka an instructor why can't she just accept that?"Liz. He's an all time famous pianist. Quote 'Famous' why would someone like him want to teach me?" She frowned thinking of all the other times she'd been with some of the best teachers and they just all turned her down.

"I don't get what the big deal is, he would have to teach you because it says so in the paper. He is willing to give lessons for the right price." She told her, picking up the paper she had earlier and pointing to the Ad in the paper she was reading."What's the price?" Maka asked a little frightened on how much it would cost. Liz scanned the paper a bit more, before quirking a brow. Maka only watched as Liz showed her what she found. Right there and then Maka could picture herself homeless at that price.

"Your kidding right! Five hundred a week!" Maka screeched, which caused Liz to cover her ears. She looked back towards Patty and oddly enough she was still sleeping like a rock. She folded up the paper and tossed it aside and nodded her head as she suck a finder in her ear and twirled it a bit to make sure she didn't bust an eardrum. "Don't worry about that Maka. Kidd can pay for your lessons like he has been." Liz stated, giving Maka a look but her eyes only castes downwards.

"Liz. I can't have you guys pay for everything I do." Maka protested, but Liz only gave her a shrug. She didn't care if she dropped a million dollars on her lessons. Maka was important to her and she would do anything for her. The important thing that mattered was helping Maka fulfill her promise and that's what she was going to do."I always say this, but may I remind you I still don't care what you say I will pay." Liz smirked, Maka looked up with Liz with wide eyes.

She could feel tear welding up into her eyes. She couldn't ask for a better friend than Liz. Without thinking or without a sudden warning of some sort. Maka ran towards Liz and gave her a big hug around the waist."Thank you so much." Maka muttered, as she squeezed onto her tighter. Liz smiled as she happily returned the hug. Breaking up the moment the doorbell was sounded.

Quickly wanting to know who might be at her door at this time. She slowly opened it up only to see Kidd standing there. Hands inside of his pockets and a smirk on his face. Maka smiled as she let him fully into her humble home."Kidd. What are you doing here?" Liz smirked at her very well dressed boyfriend who gave her a smirk back.

"Well. I just got back from a meeting. So I thought I might stop by and see how things were moving. Any luck finding a teacher?" He questioned, giving the two girls a look."Yeah we did." Maka sighed, shutting the door and carefully stepping over Patty who was still asleep on the floor as she took a seat in the chair. Kidd gave Maka a confused look as he settled down next to Liz."Well who is it?" He asked wanting to know.

"Soul Eater Evans." Maka chocked out like it was a hard word to force out of her mouth. Kidd eyes went wide he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned his attention towards Maka giving her questioning looks. She only shrugged her shoulder in return. Kidd only then turned his attention towards Liz, who he thinks might be responsible for it. He didn't think, the way his girlfriend worked. He knew.

"We found his Ad in the paper. Were going to give that number a call and see what we can set up." Liz explained to her still dumbfounded boyfriend who hasn't spoken a word ever since he's hear the news."You do realize the things that he does. What's really weird is why someone like him would offer giving people dance lessons?" Kidd said aloud, pondering deeply into thought at the moment.

Maka gave off a careless shrug, Kidd's guess was just as good as any's."Kidd. I don't understand what do you mean?" Maka questioned very curiously. The way he said it sounded like Soul was a cold hearted person. Which she was really hoping he wasn't because she really didn't want to go through any of the hard stuff again."Let's just say that Soul Evans, just doesn't seem like the helping type that's all." He said, closing his eyes and giving off a small shrug.

"You can tell that just by looking at him?" Liz smirked, at her boyfriend acting very self officiant"No I cannot. It's just ones opinion that's all." He smiled and Maka couldn't help to be relieved that it was just his thought. This could probably be her only chance to learn how to dance after failing so many times in the pass and she just really didn't want it to slip away again. This time she hoped it would be different.

"It also looks like you two have made quite the mess as well." He smirked, changing the subject for a moment. Only to have Maka shoot up and realize he was right. There was still newspapers, phone-books and other stuff laying all around her house. She gave out a small breath knowing that this was probably going to take them hours to get cleaned up. They literally brought almost every single newspaper in town.

"I'm going to get going. Liz I assume after this mess is picked up I should expect you home?" He smirked, placing his hands inside his nice black and white colored jacket. Liz gave her boyfriend a smile followed after a thumbs up."Right. See you later tonight Kidd." She told him, he gave a smile to Maka and waved as he made his way out the door. Maka waved back, but the sighed as she turned around to the mess Liz and her had created.

"Just a second Maka. How about we give those people a call?" Liz smiled, taking the paper and waving it back and forth. Maka only shook her head as she continued to pick up the newspaper."Why now? Can't we wait until tomorrow?" She questioned throwing the papers into the recycling bin that was next to her counter. "We could...or we could just do it now and get it over with?" She implied, a smirk sitting right on her face as she grabbed her phone and started waving that back and forth as well.

"Fine. What's the number?" She sighed, can't really believe that she was letting Liz get her way. No wait. She could believe it because she always lets Liz get her way. Liz smiled as she scanned through the Ad."The number is 610-657-7932." She said reading the numbers aloud, as Maka compiled and put it in her phone. What was she supposed to do now. Call right? She thought to herself as she only stared at her phone in silent. She wasn't scared, so why not just press call.

The thing is, she was a little nervous. This was practically her last chance to learn to dance, and what's getting in her way? Nothing, but herself as sill as that sounds. Maka started at the screen for a few more seconds before, pressing the green call button on her touch screen pulling it up to her ear while the rings continued to vibrate. She looked at Liz's smirking face as she continued to watch. Letting out a small breath Maka could feel her throat swell up and it wasn't good. Someone on the other end picked up.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end questioned. Her search was over.

* * *

Maka: Updated! :)

Soul: Well...not much to say today? Maka?

Maka: Yes. Soulkitten would like to that Cloud Weaver for mentioning her in one of his stories!

Soulkitten: Thank you Cloud Weaver, also a thanks to you to Hannah!

Maka: Till next time kittens!

Soul: So review if you want more.


	3. Nervous

You Step Forward I step Back- Nervous

_Hello Kitten's here is quick recap of last times chapter of You step Forward I step Back!_

_Maka and Liz were searching through newspapers, phone books_

_in search of a teacher for Maka, not giving up the search continued._

_it soon came to an end when they came across Soul Eater Evans a famous music instructor and dancer. _

_All hope was full again._

* * *

What was she supposed to do now? The world felt like it was spinning and she couldn't stop it from doing so. She couldn't talk, she couldn't breath, she couldn't move and she couldn't speak. So what was she supposed to do now? She was practically a standing statue that you would see in a museum.

The voice over the phone repeated again another 'Hello" and Maka being in the daze that she was in didn't care to speak. It was her chance she was on the phone with, yet then she couldn't bring herself to speak back into the phone. She couldn't even bring herself to reply back and at least say Hello.

Liz watched her nonchalantly, when she knew deep inside she was a bit worried. she didn't want to freak out because that may cause Maka to freak out as well and she couldn't have that happen, if that was to be the case then Maka might loose her big chance of being able to learn how to dance.

Not that Liz will ever doubt that she would never find a teacher if this Soul guy didn't work out. The room was silent and Maka still didn't care to let a word slip from her mouth, she was now at the point where she was trembling in fear? Her hands tightly gripped around the phone. She could hear him let out a long dragged out sigh.

"Is there something you wanted, if not I have things to do." His voice was calm, smooth and sounded a little bit like he was stressed at the same time. Maka finally having some movement in her body let her eyes glance at Liz. Liz looked at her best friend in a worried way as she walked up and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She gave Maka a reassuring nod, taking in a deep breath Maka was ready to have this Soul guy as her instructor.

"H-hello. I'm sorry about the hold up." She brought herself to admit. She wasn't lying about it, she kind of did hold him up in a way. Maka let a mall breath escape from her mouth as she took the chance to sit down on the couch, before she kills over from the butterflies she has going on in her stomach. She could hear him chuckling on the other end.

Did she say something funny?" I wouldn't worry about it. It happens to the best of us." He said in a very cool mannered way. A shock of red hit Maka's face in embarrassment and this only caused Liz to think as she continued to watch her friend talk in what seemed to be a awkward conversation. Maka rapped her nail on the side of the couch wondering what she should say next.

Should she just come out and tell him she wants him to be her instructor? Now that she think about it bit she can't help to think that that would be a very rude thing to do. She doesn't really know him that well so maybe jumping to conclusion wouldn't be the best thing to do."How can I be a service to you?" He asked in a well mannered way.

She was a bit shocked, here she was scolding herself about not jumping to conclusions and here he is already asking her how he can help her. There goes the butterflies again she thought as she tried to remember what she needed to ask him. It's almost as her whole mind went blank. She looked up at Liz that was raising a brow wondering what was going on.

She sent her a look before, turning her attention back towards the ground as she continued to tap her nails on the couch. This was it, her one and might be only chance to learn to dance."I saw your AD in the newspaper and heard you were giving lessons to dance?" She replied in a small voice.

"Oh, that I'm guessing you want lesson then right?" Maka nodded her head. She was a bit happy that he wasn't turning her down yet realizing he couldn't see that she nodded her head she spoke."Yes, that is correct." She said in a fast voice showing him that she wasn't lacking in words anymore. There was a few mutters on the other side of the line, Maka waited patiently for him to speak.

"What days work good for you and I to meet up?" He questioned her. Maka didn't understand everything seemed to be moving along rather quickly than she had expected it to, she couldn't even process the question right."Huh?" Was all that came out of her mouth, another chuckle was heard. She was really out of it today, she didn't know if it was how happy she was about all of this or the nerve wrecking butterflies in her belly.

"Let me rephrase that...when do you want to get together and discuss days that work for your lessons?" It was said much clear than the first time he asked, she thought about it for a moment. She wasn't that much of a busy girl, the only time she worked was at Death's famous Restaurant. The Deadly Bucks. Where she works as a waitress, and that's only on the weekends.

"I work on the weekends, but other than that I'm free." She told him, looking up at Liz who was sitting down in the chair across from her a spoon in one hand and a tub of ice cream in the other as she watched Maka in a very amused way. Maka rolled her eyes knowing there was going to be many questions asked when she was done talking to him.

"That should work, so are you free tomorrow by any chance?" He asked her, Maka's heart stopped she knew she was going to meet him sooner or later down the road she just didn't think it would of been that soon. She let out a nervous cough, she had nothing to do tomorrow that she knew. So in other words what is the problem? Nothing that's what."I am free actually." She laughed nervously.

"Great, then we can meet..lets say by the book store on 7th Avenue?" Maka thought about the location, there was no way she would forget a bookstore that she shops at constantly. So in the end meeting up with him should work out perfectly."Sounds good." She told him as she nodded her head. Liz only continued to watch and shovel deep spoons of ice cream into her mouth.

"Then its settled, by the way what's your name?" That's no surprised to her, how could she have been so stupid not to introduce herself in the beginning of her conversation? Sure, she was nervous and stuff earlier, but that was really no excuse. She ran her hand through her hair taking in a small breath."Maka Albarn." She breathed out.

"Happy to work with you Maka." His voice sounded a bit pleased."Thank you Mr. Evans." She said in a weird way it didn't feel very normal to call him by his last name. She only hopes it was okay for her to do so."You can just call me Soul." He stated in a simple toned voice she nodded her head in agreement."Right I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said, he agreed and with that they both ended the call. Throwing the phone aside she took in a deep long dragging sigh.

"So how did it go? What did he say? Is he willing to teach you?" Her questions shot Maka in the brain like targets being hit by arrows and she had to admit that it hurt her head thinking of a way to answer them all. Maka watched Liz in a very nonchalantly way watching bits of ice cream fly in different direction while Liz stood on the chair and looked at Maka with questioning eyes.

A groan was hear from the kitchen and Maka and Liz both turned their attention towards the noise. Patty then opened her eyes rubbing the sleep away from them, picking her self up off the ground and giving out a loud yawn and a big stretch. She gave Liz and Maka a sleepy look as she despondently walked over towards the two and landed right on her face in front of them. The two couldn't help to laugh.

"Everything went fine, were meeting up tomorrow at my favorite bookstore." Maka told Liz, standing up from her spot. Feeling the urge to eat something she walked into the kitchen and looked around in her fridge for something to make."How did he know you liked books?" Liz asked a bit astonished. Maka giggles at her clueless friend."He didn't he just picked that place." She shrugged, taking out sandwich fixings.

Liz watched as Maka began to make her sandwich and she carefully tried not to step on Patty as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table while Maka continued to make her sandwich."By any chance did he discuss the pricing with you?" Maka stopped placing fixings son the sandwich for a minute and thought about it."Now that you brought it up, no. He hasn't said a word about me paying." Maka sighed, and continued to make her sandwich.

Liz let things process in her mind a bit."That's really odd, I mean usually people do that right?" Liz asked, and Maka only gave her a blank look and a small shrug. Gathering up everything and putting them back where she got them from. "I guess that is a little odd, but I don't know how business like that work. I mean...well you understand what I mean." She sighed, grabbing her lunch and taking a seat next to Liz.

"Honestly Maka I don't think I do. Oh well, I'm sure you'll find out when you get there." She smirked, propping her feet up on the chair next to her. A moan was heard and they could hear Patty waking up again."Sis, Maka...I smell turkey and cheese." She muttered, wiping her eyes. Liz and Maka both laughed."I just made myself a sandwich, I can make you one to Patty if you like?" She offered. Patty's mood changed from sleepy and groggy to hype and chipper.

"Yes!"

* * *

He can't even remember when the last time it was when he instructed someone to dance. It's been how many years now. He lies how many days has it been? He thinks about it a thinking back into retrospect. It was just last week he was instructing another one of his so called 'Fan Girls' she claimed that she really want to learn to dance for certain reasons.

The reasons that she gave him were simple, and it had to do with her wanting to be his assistant. He didn't really understand why he would need an assistant as far as he knows he was pretty good all by himself. When he turned her down about letting her become his assistant she came back the next day and forcefully through herself at him.

No. She was not trying to hurt him at all in any way what so ever. She tried to get into his pants. She kept desperately telling him how much she wanted him and needed him and stuff like that, but Soul couldn't except that. He will admit he was a bit flattered, but that's one thing he promised to never do and that was to have sex with any of his clients.

When he refused her she threatened him and said if he didn't take her away. Then she would tell everyone that he only does this job to lure women in steal their virginity and get paid. Luckily there was a hidden camera and once he explained that, she left being afraid he might expose the video or something and he hasn't heard from her ever since. The only thing he hopes now is that this Maka girl wasn't the same.

"Blackstar get you ass back here you fool!" The voice from the hallway boomed and the door suddenly was forced open. Soul jumped in his seat, and in came Blackstar running away from no other than Stein. It wouldn't be the first time Blackstar did something to tick off Stein and is now feeling the wrath of him, no not the first.

Running quickly around the chair Soul was sitting at Stein came in and send Blackstar a crazy look. Soul didn't understand what the situation was about this time, but what he was very sure of was that it must of been something really stupid."Leave me the hell alone Stein!" Blackstar yelled, taking cover behind Soul. Stein only laughed adjusting his glasses on his face."You know the Blackstar, you thought I wouldn't find out that you were sneaking around my lab mixing up my test tubes and such." He grinned.

"What's it to you? It's not like I fucking broke anything!" He protested, watching Stein in a nervous way he could feel sweat forming on his forehead. Soul let out an unannounced sigh, causing the two to turn their attention on him."What happened now?" Not that he really cared at all, he just wanted to know for kicks.

"Stein is trying to kill me! That's what's happening!" Blackstar said jumping right into conclusions. Soul grimaced at the sound of his friends voice booming right into his ear and sent him a scowl."So as for punishment, I will remove a part of your body." He smiled in a very sweet way which only cause Soul and Blackstar to look at him in a sick way.

"Now..." He trailed pulling out his staples and such."Fuck no!" He screamed zooming past Stein and back into the hallway. Stein let out small breath fixing his glasses and walking out the door. Soul couldn't even think about what just happened he only shook his head instead.

"Mind explaining what that was all about?" A voice asked. Soul looked up to a very confused man. He looked just like an older version of himself. Soul only waved him off picking himself up from his seat."Blackstar being a dumb-ass again that's all." He told him as he began to walk out the door. The whited headed man watched Soul walk past him and cocked a brow.

"Soul. Where are you going? Concert starts in three hours." He reminded him. Soul only placed his hands in his pockets, turning around and meeting the same colored eyes as his own. Red."Wes, I have other things to be prepared for at the moment I can worry about that other stuff later." Soul told him in a bored voice trying to suppress the conversation.

"What other stuff?" Wes asked wanting to know what his younger brother was up to. Soul only gave him a small scoff as he continued to walk away it really wasn't any of his business so why should he tell him."It's nothing that concerns you Wes." He told him as simple as that not even bothering to turn around and meet his gaze. Wes only narrowed his eyes at his brothers cocky attitude.

"Damn it! I understand I won't do it again!" Blackstar cried, he was cornered against a wall no where left to run. Stein was now closing in knife in hand, grinning at Blackstar. Knowing it might be the end he tightly shut his eyes waiting to be torn open and maybe even cut up into pieces. Nothing happened though, knowing Stein he could could dissect in a matter of seconds.

He slowly opened one of his eyes, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. At that moment Stein was smiling at him. Blackstar raised a brow, picking himself up as Stein began to laugh."That should be enough, as long as you don't do it again we wont have any problems. Will we?" He asked giving Blackstar a look. He nodded his head."Good to hear." Popping a cigarette into his mouth and making his way down the hallway, leaving Blackstar standing there dumbfounded at what happened.

"I hate that Damn guy." He muttered stomping off into a different direction. He soon crossed paths with Soul."Yo Soul." He called causing the young albino t o look at him with a smirk planted on his face."So you managed to get away from Stein after all eh?" He grinned to himself, Blackstar gave him a punch on the arm.

"Whatever man, anyways were you going?" He asked, Soul only shrugged."Have to get ready to meet this girl tomorrow." He told him, Blackstar eyes went wide and he only started to laugh. Soul looked at him in a very confused way wondering what was so funny."What's so funny?" Soul questioned Blackstar who was now rolling around on the ground practically pissing himself.

"Dude! Another girl I sure do hope its not like the last ones!" He laughed. Soul rolled his eyes and kicked him in the side, but not hard enough to actually do some internal damage. As much as it is a pain he was right."I hope not either, I don;t think I would be able to deal with another one of those type of girls." He sighed, Blackstar gave him a smirk getting up off the ground."I wish you luck man." He said giving Soul a fist bump. He nodded his head watching Blackstar take his leave. He was going to need it.

* * *

Updated! :)

Maka: This is like a dream come true.

Soulkitten: I can understand why.

Soul: It's just dancing I don't see what's got you two all worked up.

Maka: You don't get it.

Soulkitten: Sad, Sad...Soul

Soul: What the hell?

Kidd: Till next time kittens.

Soul, Soulkitten and Maka: Kidd?!


	4. Meeting

You step Forward I step Back- Meeting

_Recap on the last chapter of You step forward I step back!_

_Maka finally built up the courage to talk to Soul over the phone after a long_

_nerve wrecking conversation, they made plans to meet up which surprised Maka a bit. She didn't expect to _

_meet him so soon._

* * *

It was icy cold outside, that time of the year already? Maka thought watching the snow flakes flicker from above and land softy on the ground. Even though it wasn't snowing yesterday did it have to snow today out of all days? When she thinks about it a little more...could it be a sign? That's funny how could something like snow be a sign?

It's not like she's crazy or anything like that because that was the way she thought before, when her mother died. It was snowing and ever since that day she would think that its her mother trying to send her a message of some sort. Almost like she was trying to tell her something. A gust of wind blew causing Maka to nuzzle farther into her sweater.

Looking up into the bright white sky she smiled brightly, before taking her leave towards the bookstore on seventh avenue. She could of left much earlier, but Liz thought she had to look the part before she could meet up with Soul. She was wearing a peach colored dress that looked absolutely astonishing it was very ruffly on the bottom. Having a beautiful pattern of red of butterflies all over it.

However since it was really cold outside she wore a nice heavy weighted jacket over it. A cute skinny strapped belt wrapped around her waist, along with her warm flower patterned scarf that was tightly wrapped around her neck. A small vibration was sent through her right pocket making her stop in her place while she checked her phone.

A small sigh slipped from her lips making her breath visible to the cold winter air. What could Liz possibly want right now? She didn't even leave ten minutes ago. She thought to herself as she decided to walk and talk at the same time.

"MAKA!" Her voice boomed through the phone causing Maka's ear to shake.

"Yes...Liz is there something wrong?" She sighed.

"No, nothing's wrong I was just wondering if you got there alright? It's major bear outside." She told her.

"I know Liz, and no I didn't get there yet but I will be there in a little." She sighed.

"Great. Good luck and call me if anything happens." She said.

"Right." With that she hung up her cell.

She didn't understand what got Liz so worried about her. Soul sounded like a very nice man over the phone, not only that he was not rude to her at all when they talked. Maka can remember very well how every other phone call went when she talked to her previous instructors. They were rude, very unkind to her nasty and mean.

Some would even go beyond that and just come out and say the most meanest things without even thinking first.'Why did you even bother calling if you don't even have so much as just a little of dance experience?' The voice of one of her previous instructors echoed in her head. A rush of wind again caused her to sink farther into her scarf as she made her was across the street, hands in her pockets considering they were just as frozen as herself.

The bookstore was now in sight and she could feel the butterflies forming in her belly. It was worst than yesterday's and she wasn't going to deny that she wasn't nervous to meet him, because she was very much nervous. She only hoped that she looked presentable for him, its not like she should worry at all thought Liz practically dressed her herself.

A nerve hitting Maka, she checked her watch and it read exactly seven. She wasn't late and she sure wasn't that earlier. She was right on time and she found no sight of him yet. She knew what he looked like from all of the pictures she seen in the newspaper so it shouldn't be hard to find him. The guy was considered a world famous pianist player.

"You must be looking for me...Maka right?" She stood paralyzed in her place and red rushed up her cheeks immediately. She wanted to turn around, but for some reason her legs were stopping her from doing just that. What was she so scared of? It's not like he was hear to insult her right? He wanted to help her. Courage building up rather quickly she slowly nodded her head and turned around to meet his face.

Once she managed to turn all the way around her face went brighter than before, she only hoped that he didn't notice it. She was staring right at him and for some reason she felt that she couldn't really turn away if she wanted to because of his eyes. His red glowing eyes, his pure white snowy hair and his smile. She could see it wasn't much of a smile, maybe more of a smirk but it didn't really matter much to her. It was nice.

"Sorry..." She mumbled under her breath finding the strength to look away from him. A faint chuckled was heard from him and Maka couldn't help to lift her head back up and raise a brow. She didn't get what was so funny."What are you apologizing for? You didn't even do anything wrong." He laughed placing a hand on her head, causing her cheeks to turn red again.

"I know...its just that...well..." She was having trouble finding the words to speak with him with, for some reason it was harder to talk to him that she thought it would be. He lifted his hand off of her head and shoving it into his pocket giving her yet another one of his smirks."If you don't mind, why don't we go inside? I think this place has a cafe in it." She suggested pointing towards the bookstore behind him. Maka followed his finger and looked at the store a moment nodding her head.

Following his lead they both entered the bookstore and out of the cold weather. Soul looked around for any empty tables, successfully finding an empty two people table he motioned Maka to follow him. They sat down and got situated, Maka took this as the perfect time to take off her coat and stuff while Soul glanced over the menu a bit.

Soul glanced up only to find her removing her winter clothing and showed off what he guessed was a dress."Nice dress, but I wouldn't really say its fit for the weather outside." He smirked, turning his attention back towards the menu. Maka nodded her head, and grabbed a menu as well and started searching for a hot drink to ease her coldness."Thanks." She said to him, he only nodded his head in response. She had to say he was a lot nice than she thought he would of been. She can only show a sign of relief.

A man with a white button down shirt and a vest on came over towards them. A very happy look on his face as he approached the two with a notepad and a pen in both hands."Hello and what can I do for the lovely couple this fine evening?" Soul and Maka both looked at each other for a moment before turning back towards the waiter with surprised expressions."You got it all wrong sir, were just friends that's all..." Maka spoke up looking at Soul making sure it was alright that she called him her friend. He gave her a smirk and she took that as a sign of approval.

"Anyways, can I have one small black coffee?" Soul questioned looking down at the menu. The waiter nodded his head, before turning towards Maka waiting for her to order."I would like some green tea please?" Another nod from the waiter and he was off, but before he made it back to the kitchen her turned back towards Maka and Soul. They noticed he was looking at them and couldn't help to look at him in a funny way. He soon walked back over, but this time his eyes were on Soul.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Soul asked a little weird about the way this guy was looking at him. He didn't response he only looked over Soul and would occasionally look at Maka. She was just as confused as Soul was right now."Your Soul Evans, the famous pianist am I right?" He whispered to Soul. Maka was a little shocked, she knew Soul was famous and all, but she didn't understand why he was just noticing that now. Soul nodded his head before whispering back."Listen buddy, I don't really want a crowd today. I'm a bit busy." He said gesturing right to Maka.

"I understand. I'll make sure that you get your drinks right away, and don't worry about anything Mr. Evans free of charge." He smiled making his way into the back room."What was that all about?" Maka suddenly asked, she didn't want to sound like she was really nosy or anything like that, but she had to admit she was very curious."I wouldn't worry about it, it happens every once in a while. They just help me hide from fan girls and stupid stuff like that." He shrugged glancing over the menu for no reason.

"So...about you lessons. We can start by verifying that weekdays work for you correct?" He asked her, Maka glanced up to find he wasn't looking at the menu anymore all eyes were now on her."Yes...Monday through Friday works, although you don't have to see me everyday. I'm sure you have other clients you have to work for."She said in a shy way. There goes the butterflies again, and now her cheeks were getting red. Soul nodded his head, he started to lean back into his chair a bit keeping his gaze on her."You right about that, how about Monday's and Wednesday's work for you?" He questioned her.

"Yes that sounds alright." She nodded her head, just in time for her drink to be placed right in front of her. She began taking the ingredients necessary for her tea, while Soul drank his bitter black coffee. She didn't see why he would drink coffee when it had no sugar in it at all."Next thing is the things your going to need. You want dancing clothes...and you have to bring your own water." He explained to her."That's all?" She said a little shocked that was all she had to bring, because if that was the case it was really small list.

"That's all, its just dancing Maka." He smirked. Carefully sipping a bit if her tea she nodded her head in agreement. Silence filled the room for a minute she was starting to feel why they were meeting up. It seemed that he didn't really have much to say to her at all. Fiddling with the side of her cup she cleared her throat."Is that all I need to know..are we...uh...good to go?" She questioned a little embarrassed.

"Where not finished yet. Tell me..." He said locking his gaze with a very pink Maka."I want to learn about who I'm working with so this would be the perfect time to get to know each other right?" He offered. Maka was silent for a few seconds, it would make since to know about each other then it would make it easier right?"I supposed your right about that." She agreed.

"Perfect so for starters what is the reason you want to learn to dance?" He asked her out of curiously. A small sigh slipped from her mouth, if they were going to do this she mind as well tell him everything.

* * *

Kidd sat comfortably in his very symmetrical chair while Patty rested on the floor next to the him. Meanwhile Liz was still pacing back in forth. Kidd has always known how much Liz cared for Maka's well-being, but this would be the first time he's seen her this nervous. She was probably thinking about how the meeting was going with Maka and Soul.

Kidd only watched in silence as she continued to pace, biting her nails and making squeaks every once in a while. he didn't know what he should say to her not knowing if he was to say the wrong thing it could set her over the edge. She finally came to a stop landing her sight right on Kidd who didn't say a word. She let out a small huff, holding her head of the headache that was forming.

"Kidd, what am I doing, I know I shouldn't worry...but I'm worried!" She screamed making Patty stir a little. Kidd looked at Patty to make sure she stayed asleep, considering him and her had a fight about giraffes being symmetrical or not and he had to say she could put up a good fight. In other words he needed her to stay asleep hopefully for the rest of the night."Liz calm down your over thinking this whole situation. You know Maka just as well of any of us here, she is a strong girl and I'm sure she can handle this." He assured her. Liz gave Kidd a skeptical look, but eventually nodded her head in agreement.

He was totally right she was over thinking it way to much. Maka was old enough to take care of problems like this herself and she didn't need any one to help her. Liz just can't help to think that isn't true at all though, she can't help to think that Maka will always need someone there for her no matter what the situation is and the thing is, Liz wants to be that one. But, she will soon have to learn that she won't be able to help her forever.

"Your right Kidd, but I just can't bring myself to believe that." She sighed at how stubborn she was getting about the whole thing. He only smiled. He knew there was nothing he was going to say, was going to change the way Liz felt about anything so he only nodded his head softly, picking up the newspaper that lied beside him and started to read.

Liz soon joined him and sat on the couch that was next to his chair and turned on the television, she had to get this whole thing out of her mind or else it was going to drive more crazy then what she already was. The best thing would be is to wait until the meeting is over and then talk to Maka and ask her how everything went, maybe that would ease her stress about it a bit.

* * *

"I see...so the reason you want to learn to dance is for your mother's sake?" Her received a small nod from Maka. Sometimes he would hear sad stories like this come from any girl that he meets, but he couldn't help to feel sucked in to this story. He had a hard time analyzing whether she was like the other girls he's met and that she is lying.

The only thing that had really convinced him so far that she was not lying was the water works. She was still streaming tears, and Soul could see she must of been holding them back the whole time they have been talking about her mother's recent passing. It stayed quit for about five minutes so far and the time now ready ten on the dot.

They have been talking for a good four hours straight, he can't help to be a bit surprised at this. This would be the first time he's ever hung out with a client this long. He knows he has other priorities to get back to, but he couldn't just leave her here to cry her full eyes out. Soul let out a small sigh, stealing a napkin from a table behind him, considering there was none on their table. He handed it out for her to take.

Maka looked up watery red eyes, she smiled at him and quickly wiped her tears away. Taking the napkin away from Soul she muttered a low 'thanks'. He nodded his head, taking out money to pay the guy and stood up from his seat. Maka only gave him a questioning look as she wiped away the remaining tears."Thank you for accepting me..." She trailed.

"Don't worry about it, and I'm sorry for bringing up a such a depressing subject." He apologized, after all it was his fault he was the one that asked her why she wanted to learn to dance in the first place. Searching inside his pocket Soul brought out a little card and grabbing a pen from the receipt he had to received from the waiter and scribbled something in the back of it. He handed it to Maka. She looked up at him blankly.

"Turn it over." He ordered. She did as she was told and it read his number on the back."Thanks." She said shoving the card into her coat pocket."Call me sometime and we can arrange a time for Monday. I would like to chat more, but I have other things to do." He waved as he made his way towards the front door. She nodded her head once more watching him walk away and leave right out the front door. Soon following his lead Maka got up from her seat and put her coat on as well. He wasn't the only one that had places to be.

The only thing she could think about at the moment was her mother and how happy she was that he had accepted her. She was going to start dancing Monday and finally fulfill her promise to her mother, saying goodbye to the one who waited on her she made her way towards the front door, and outside where it was now snowing.

"Every time I tell the story of your death...the weather gets like this." She smiled to herself and made her way towards Liz and Kidd's house. She knew that Liz was waiting to hear everything. She sure had a lot to tell.

* * *

Maka: I'm so happy.

Soul: You should be, your about to learn from the master!

Maka: ...Your so full of yourself.

Soulkitten: Till next time kittens!


	5. Planning

You step Forward I step Back- Planning

_The last chapter of you step forward I step Back Maka and Soul finally meet._

_Everything went successful, until he asked Maka a questioned she wished he hadn't asked her._

_That question was...what reasons she had for wanting to dance? After apologizing to her_

_about bringing up the pass, he made his leave giving her his number in return._

_The only thing left was _plan.

* * *

She rambled and rambled and talked and talked and screamed and cheered. Yes, Liz was really happy of the good news. She couldn't believe that he actually agreed to be her teacher. Liz hasn't been this happy ever since Kidd bought her a pair of those very expensive shoes. She wanted from the mall last week, which added up to be about 3,000 death bucks.

Patty cheered for Maka's success with her giraffe cheerleader outfit and orange polka dot pom poms. Maka couldn't help to think that Patty's cheer was really cute. She was just as happy as they were, but of course she wasn't going to act all crazy around Soul considering she would of scared the hell out of him is she went really hype.

"We have to celebrate this moment!" Liz beamed. Kidd and Maka only looked at each other before turning their full attention on Liz. Maka loved to celebrate for occasions, and she does not mind if its with her friends. The only thing she doesn't like about this idea is the place Liz wanted to go for them to celebrate.

"Liz. If I may ask...but what place were your looking into going?" Kidd questioned, placing his hands gently in the sides of his pockets giving his girlfriend a wondering look. She only smiled at him in that cute little way."Well, I was thinking maybe the new club down the way." She said, batting her eyelashes to see what he would say.

Kidd pondered at the thought for a moment, he knew what would go down if they were to go to the club. Liz and Patty would get wasted more than anyone else, leaving Maka and him to carry them back home."I don't know Liz, maybe we should do something else...besides it's Maka's choice...so she gets to pick." He pointed out with a smirk.

"Kidd!"

He only shook his head."You know Kidd...I don't mind if Liz picks..." Maka implied with a weak smile, he looked at her blankly for a moment, but only shook his head."Absolutely not that would not be fair at all...its your choice, so you get to pick." He said giving her a serious stare.

She could feel a lump of spit travel down her throat as she took in a big gulp. She had no idea where she wanted to go to celebrate, she really was not the one for parties considering the way Liz and Patty can get and she can guarantee Kidd thinks the same."Maybe we should go to the fair in town...I hear they have all sorts of animals there!" Patty beamed.

Liz shook her head in objection."Patty were way to old for that." She told her sister who only disagreed with her by shaking her head.

"No were not sis...were only 18...were no full adults yet, so it's still alright!" She cheered, throwing her pom poms up in the air and caught them. Kidd only sighed and Maka could not help, but to follow him on that. They had no idea.

"I know!" Liz exclaimed making both Kidd and Maka jump in there skins before giving Liz a small glare from the sudden outburst. She gave them a smile smile, before replacing it with a smirk."How about we go sight seeing? I bet there are some places you've never been before Maka." She grinned.

pondering at the thought a while, it started to sound like a great idea. She nodded her head."Sounds perfect." She smiled giving Liz a thumbs up, Kidd also nodded his head."I must say that works out, that way I can visit the Grand Museum of Symmetry." He smiled going off into his only little world, Liz laughed a little.

"Then its settled, after we do a little sigh seeing...lunch at the most awesome restaurant we can find!" She exclaimed giving the air a fist bump.

* * *

She watched him in silence, letting the sound of his piano take over the room and completely consume her ears in its blissful sound. She was proud of her son...her son that was an amazing pianist player. She never really understood why he didn't like playing the piano, he was so talented at it. There would be times where she would think that nobody can surpass him in playing an instrument.

Wes was good in his own way, but compared to Soul, Wes's music was different. He was reaching his climax is hands were getting really sweaty and his breaths were getting cut short as he tried to keep up with the music.

"Simply beautiful..."

Soul could hear her words travel through his ears, but her just let them pass on out through the other. He didn't want to hear her voice...he didn't even want to play for her right now, but he had no choice but to play. The reasons for this would be unknown for now. He finished up with a c note as the sound ended in very deep way.

Catching his breath he looked up to find his mother looking down on him with a smile."That was excellent Soul, we'll pick up in another ten minutes. However, I don't expect you to be slacking so I want you back down here at four." The orders came straight from her mouth, he only rolled his eyes before walking away.

He didn't understand why he put up with her shit all the time. Everyday it was the same thing with her, she would call him down to practice for countless hours. However, not giving two shits whether he was tired of playing or not. It was always about her and her damn needs.

Returning to his room he slammed the door and flopped down on his bed."What's got you so worked up?" A voice asked, which made Soul fall of his bed and groaned at the pain. Blackstar only laughed, when Soul got up from the ground rubbing his sore ass and shooting him a glare.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" Soul asked, wondering how long he's been hanging in there. Blackstar laid back on Soul's pillow counting his fingers, before coming up with an answer."I would say about three hours?" Soul face palmed himself and shook his head at his friend.

"Moron..." He grumbled, walking over towards his dresser before pulling out a plain grey t-shirt and taking off his pin striped suit. He didn't mind dressing up for special occasions and such, but he always had to wears suits around the clock. Anna, is so and so called mother always told him it was appropriate for men his age to dress nice all the time no matter where.

Soul didn't believe that shit at all, throwing his dress pants aside he grabbed a pair of shorts. Blackstar watched as Soul transformed from dressed up rich boy to cool laid back Soul Evans."Since you here, are you ready?" Soul asked, and Blackstar only rose a brow in confusion."For what?" He asked sitting up from Soul's bed.

Soul rummaged through his closet before bringing out a orange basketball spinning it skillfully on his finger tips. Blackstar smirked, jumping off of Soul's best and giving him a fist bump."Hell yeah, just expect that mom of yours to come and get you like last time you skipped out." He laughed. Soul rolled his eyes as the two made their way out the house without being seen.

He already knows.

* * *

Updated!

Soukitten: Sorry its not that long!

Maka: Wow, Soul living a double life.

Soul: What did you expect?

Soukitten: How is playing basketball and playing piano a double life?

Soul: You'd be surprised kitten.

Maka: till next time kittens!


End file.
